Le Serpent s'éveille
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une tomfic pour frudule, parce qu'elle la mérite largement et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne me donnerait envie d'écrire du Tom Jedusor centric... C'est noir, ça colle au tome 6, missing moment pas vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Republication.


**Disclaimer:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, c'est vraiment ridicule comme nom, non ? Ouais, mais Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est pas mal non plus dans le genre... Pfff, JKR et JF Ménard aiment bien se moquer du Handsome!Tom, c'est pas gentil...

**Note:** Oula, ceci, c'est du noir, c'est du méchant vilain, c'est du Voldemort quand il ne l'était pas encore...

Ca a été écrit pour Dame Frudule, parce que je l'adore, qu'elle aime Tom mais que je n'arrive pas encore à faire ressortir le côté beau gosse du perso avant son côté fou dangereux... Ca viendra peut-être, j'y travaille.

En attendant, voilà, c'est une republication, c'est pas une histoire gentille et NON il n'y aura pas de suite (en même temps, qui voudrait une suite à ça ?)

* * *

Le carillon désagréablement stridulant de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le ronron discret de la boutique d'artefacts magiques tenue par Messieurs Barjow et Beurk.

Presque immédiatement, la petite voix aigrelette de Beurk se fit entendre, trahissant la malice un peu curieuse du petit homme.

« Mademoiselle Hauden… Comme je suis donc content de vous voir ! » siffla l'homme. « Je suppose que vous venez pour ce cher Tom ? »

L'absence de réponse laissa supposer au jeune Tom en question que l'arrivante avait dû timidement hocher la tête. Cette pauvre Katherine avait toujours le plus grand mal à s'adresser directement aux deux fieffés coquins qui lui tenaient lieu de patrons.

« Il est occupé dans l'arrière-boutique, il dépoussière quelques vieilleries que j'aimerais mettre en vitrine. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne le distrayez pas ! Je ne voudrais pas le voir négliger son travail à cause de votre minois, aussi charmant soit-il… » dit encore la voix trop criarde du copropriétaire des lieux.

Tom entendit encore un froufrou pressé traverser la petite pièce où s'entassaient des bibelots tous plus ou moins néfastes mais ne détourna pas la tête du petit crâne en bronze qu'il frottait avec un chiffon doux.

Il lui était d'ailleurs inutile de tourner les yeux vers l'encadrement de la porte du débarras pour savoir que Kathy s'y tenait, indécise et délicieuse, et qu'elle attendrait certainement muettement qu'il l'autorise à venir le déranger.

Il aimait particulièrement ça, chez elle, cette connaissance disciplinée de la place qui était la sienne.

Il aimait aussi sa peau d'une blancheur opaline et sa blondeur candide, ses yeux toujours plus bleus que le ciel, plus limpides, plus innocents.

Oh oui, il aimait son innocence avec passion !

Il souriait contre sa bouche si rose et fraîche quand elle se mettait, rougissante, sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui laisser lui voler le baiser qu'elle était tellement heureuse de lui offrir. Il souriait en pensant à combien ce serait succulent de croquer dans ce fruit, quand elle serait mûre, certes, mais au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins.

Il aurait pu l'avoir cent fois déjà, il n'avait même pas besoin d'un claquement de la langue ou d'une formule ancienne pour l'envoûter, la jolie Kathy était comme toutes les autres avant elle, comme cette Poufsouffle un peu sotte mais au sang si pur que ça avait été un plaisir infini de la marquer et d'anéantir tous les espoirs de « beau mariage » que ses parents auraient pu couver pour elle.

Kathy n'avait pas le sang aussi pur qu'Ophelia la Poufsouffle, mais sa candeur était bien plus attrayante que toutes les racines prestigieuses de l'arbre familial de la jeune Peacock.

Bientôt…

Oh oui, bientôt…

Bientôt il la cueillerait et la dévorerait jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'une pâleur exsangue sur ses lèvres trop roses et un éclat éteint dans ses yeux trop bleus.

Peut-être ce soir, après avoir rendu sa visite quasi hebdomadaire chez cette vieille folle répugnante d'Hepzibah Smith.

Il était toujours amusé par la vision de la vieille coquette obèse et trop fardée, sa perruque rousse toujours mal vissée sur sa tête grotesque. Il savait, sans jamais le dire à ses patrons, qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais filouter comme ils l'espéraient mais son incapacité flagrante à résister à son sourire charmeur, à ses cheveux noirs toujours impeccablement coiffés et à son regard sombre qu'il voulait séducteur était pour lui un perpétuel amusement.

La vieille minaudait, lui parlait de ce bon vieux temps où elle était visitée par les amants et les amis, tous plus célèbres et fortunés.

Et puis, à chaque fois, après lui avoir offert thé et gâteaux, elle lui faisait promettre de revenir la semaine suivante, parce qu'elle aurait un petit quelque chose à lui montrer. Un petit quelque chose que lui serait à même d'apprécier…

« Ne reste pas là, Kathy… Viens m'embrasser, veux-tu. » murmura le jeune homme à voix basse toujours sans la regarder.

La réaction prompte de la donzelle et son soupir soulagé l'égayèrent au plus haut point. Elle serait restée là, immobile et silencieuse, éternellement s'il l'avait voulu.

Elle s'approcha à pas de souris de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Elle sentait les fleurs de pêcher et portait sa robe jaune à volants et un petit chapeau de paille piqué de fleurs. A croquer… oui, vraiment à croquer.

« Bonjour Tommy… Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir souper à la maison ce soir. Maman aimerait te rencontrer, et je… enfin… je pensais que c'était peut-être l'occasion de… »

« Tu penses donc, ma ravissante ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse.

L'idiote le regardait sans savoir si elle devait rire ou se fâcher.

« Je plaisantais, Kathy. Je crois que j'aimerais aussi beaucoup rencontrer ta chère mère, ma belle. » La jeune fille ébaucha un sourire radieux. « Mais pas ce soir ! » souffla-t-il, coupant court à l'air réjoui de la blonde écervelée.

« Ce soir, je te veux pour moi seul… » chuchota-t-il contre sa nuque tendre et offerte.

Il devina à sa respiration lourde et saccadée qu'elle renoncerait au repas familial pour le suivre où il la voudrait.

« Ce soir, tu m'attendras devant la boutique à vingt heures… et nous irons souper. » La jeune femme frissonna contre la main qu'il avait posée au creux de son dos. « Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas… »

Ce n'était pas une question mais elle lui répondit quand même d'un petit « oui » étranglé.

« Alors, dis-moi au revoir maintenant et rejoins-moi ce soir ici devant, à vingt heures précises. » commanda le jeune homme sombre aux yeux brillants, d'un ton qui ne demandait nulle résistance.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katherine avait quitté la petite échoppe lugubre, provoquant au passage un nouveau cortège de remarques grivoises de la part de Beurk.

Quand la jeune Katherine Hauden revit Tom Elvis Jedusor quelques heures plus tard, elle eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître en ce garçon exalté aux cheveux en bataille et au regard fou celui qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il faisait les cent pas devant la boutique, bien qu'elle ait été parfaitement à l'heure, et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

Elle fut presque effrayée par la brusquerie avec laquelle il lui fit face un instant plus tard, découvrant sur ses lèvres fines un rictus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Tommy… »

Il la saisit brutalement par le bras et l'entraîna vers une alcôve à quelques mètres de là.

« Plus de Tommy, ma toute douce… Tommy n'existe plus ! Appelle-moi, appelle-moi… Mmmh… un nom, il me faut un nom ! » lança-t-il dans un sifflement tandis qu'elle gémissait de douleur sous la pression de la main meurtrissant son poignet.

Il ne semblait plus s'adresser à Katherine et laissait s'échapper de sa gorge des chuintements qui, aux oreilles de la jeune fille, ressemblaient au cri d'un animal.

« Un nom… oui oui, un nom… plus le nom de mon père, oh non, le nom est mort avec cet imbécile ! Mort mort mort… » répétait-il en ricanant.

« Tommy, s'il-te-plaît… tu me fais m… »

La gifle partit avant que Kathy n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, vive et cuisante.

C'est à cet instant précis que la jeune fille blonde sentit tout espoir s'évanouir en elle. Elle sanglota silencieusement, laissant ses larmes coller ses mèches pâles à son visage terrifié et suivit à pas indécis mais dociles l'homme qui l'emmenait plus loin dans l'allée des Embrumes jusqu'à une petite taverne crasseuse où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Quand, deux jours plus tard, la veuve Hauden retrouva sa fille abandonnée dans un passage sombre et désert, à quelques mètres d'un endroit mal famé appelé le « Snake 's Spit », le regard vide et sa jolie robe jaune maculée de sang, personne ne prit la peine de s'inquiéter de sa situation tant le monde sorcier bruissait du scandale provoqué par l'assassinat de la vieille et richissime Hepzibah Smith par son elfe de maison.

Et quand, ayant appris par le médicomage venu s'occuper de sa pauvre Kathy que celle-ci ne retrouverait jamais la raison, elle voulut rencontrer le jeune homme dont sa fille lui avait tant parlé, il lui fut répliqué par les très pincés et antipathiques Messieurs Barjow et Beurk que Monsieur Tom Jedusor, la dernière personne à avoir vu son enfant en bonne santé, les avait quitté la veille pour une destination totalement inconnue.

Quelques jours plus tard, à des lieues de là, un homme aux cheveux noirs de geais et à la figure pâle s'était trouvé un nouveau nom qu'il avait hâte de faire connaître au monde sorcier tout entier.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat rougeâtre.


End file.
